Three Musketeers
by hana-1emptyflower
Summary: "All for one, one for all!"/ The Musketeers, Kuroro, Illumi and Hisoka. They got a job to protect Princess Machi, from the evil king of Lourdes, King Killua. Suddenly, there is a young boy who wants to become a Musketeers too. Who is that boy? Will the Musketeers able to protect the princess? My first fic with FemKurapika! Don't forget to RnR and enjoy it!


**Warning : FemKurapika, NiceHisoka(?), typo(s), OOC, AU.**

**Disclamer : HxH and its characters belong to Yoshishiro Togashi-sensei. **

**Genre : Romance, Adventure, **

**Pairings : KuroPikaLeo, HisoMachiKillu,**

**Summary : "All for one, one for all!"/ The Musketeers, Kuroro, Illumi and Hisoka. They got a job to protect Princess Machi, from the evil king of Lourdes, King Killua. Suddenly, there is a young boy who wants to become a Musketeers too. Who is that boy? Will the Musketeers able to protect the princess? **

**A/n : Halo! Ketemu lagi di fic ku ini, oh ya, disini Hisokanya baik (kayak yang kutulis di warning) jadi dia bakal OOC banget kayaknya._. sepertinya semua karakter bakal OOC banget… hontouni gomen nasai *bows* **

**Yosh, semoga readers juga suka dan menikmati fic ku yang ini!**

**Enjoy it guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Three Musketeers**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Cukup!" seru seorang gadis, ia terlihat marah terhadap pemuda yang ada didepannya, "pergi! Pergi dari hidupku!"

"Tunggu dulu, aku–"

"Pergi!" bentak Sang gadis. "Jangan kau ganggu hidupku lagi!"

"Baiklah…" jawab Sang Pemuda, terdengar kesedihan disuaranya. "Bila itu membuatmu bahagia, _My Love_…"

Sang Pemuda pun berjalan menuju sebuah pintu dan membukanya, akan tetapi, sebelum yang ia pergi, ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat hati Sang Gadis sakit. "Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk itu. _Goodbye My Love.._."

Sang Pemuda pun akhirnya dari sudut mata Sang Gadis, dan tanpa disadarinya, air mata mulai membasahi mukanya yang cantik. _Apa…yang sudah kulakukan?_ Batinnya.

"Apa…yang sudah kuperbuat?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Tidakkah kau sadar apa yang sudah kau perbuat?_" sebuah suara terdengar, Sang Gadis itu pun mulai mencari sang pemilik suara.

"Siapa?!" serunya keras.

"_Aku adalah dirimu,_" jawab Sang Suara, "_Kau adalah aku_."

"Apa?!" seru Sang gadis lagi, ia terlihat bingung.

"_Kau sudah berbuat sesuatu kau sesali, waktu tidak bisa terulang,_" kata Sang Suara lagi, "_apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?_"

"Aku…" Sang Gadis terlihat bingung, ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang tersesat dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sepenuhnya tersesat.

"_Wahai Diriku, jawaban atas kebingungan itu harus kau cari sendiri. Semoga berhasil._"

Gadis itu terlihat termenung, ia pun perlahan berjalan menuju kamar rias dan berdiri didepan sebuah cermin. Lalu, ia mengambil sebuah gunting yang ada dilaci meja dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan menggenggam rambutnya. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia memotong rambut panjangnya yang indah.

"Selamat tinggal…" ucap Sang Gadis sedih, namun terdengar kehampaan saat mengatakannya.

Ia pun mengganti bajunya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan tetap berjalan hingga sampai digerbang pembatas antara rumahnya dan dunia luar. Sang Gadis menghela nafas pelan, dengan perlahan, ia membuka gerbang dan mulai berjalan melewatinya.

Ia menoleh sedikit kebelakang dan berkata, "Selamat tinggal… dan terimah kasih atas memori yang terukir disini… kuharap, suatu hari nanti aku bisa kembali kesini bersamanya…"

Sang Gadis pun menutup pintu gerbang dan berjalan perlahan namun langkahnya tampak tegas, dan tidak sekalipun gadis itu menoleh kebelakang.

_Kali ini, aku tidak akan menoleh kebelakang lagi. Aku akan terus melangkah kedepan dan… menemui lagi, _My Love…

_Kuharap kau mau memaafkan diriku ini, _My Love...

* * *

**A/n : oke, prologue nya selesai, kira-kira yang diatas siapa ya? Hehe~ oh ya, buat Will You Love Me Back itu chapter 2 nya lagi dalam proses, harap ditunggu._.**

**Yosh! Jangan lupa review readers! sangat diharapkan reviewnya! Kalo soal flame… aku sih sebenarnya gak terlalu suka… aku lebih suka kritik tapi yang member saran._.**

**OK, don't forget to review readers :)**


End file.
